Ovarian cancer is the number one gynecologic killer in the United States. New opportunities for diagnosis, prevention, and treatment will be dependent upon an expanded translational research effort. Fox Chase Cancer Center's Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Ovarian Cancer renewal application consists of five translational research projects, a Developmental Research Program, a Career Development Program, and five specialized Cores to support the research programs. These research projects represent a diversity of translational research objectives, including diagnosis, prevention, and treatment: 1) Mechanisms of COX-2 Inhibition in Ovarian Cancer Prevention; 2) AKT as a Biomarker of Ovarian Cancer Progression and a Target for Therapeutic Intervention; 3) Anti-Mullerian Inhibiting Substance Type II Receptor (MISIIR) Immunoconjugates to Detect and Treat Ovarian Cancer; 4) Molecular-targeted Therapy in Ovarian Cancer; 5) Immunotherapy of Ovarian Cancer: Taking Down the Barriers. The last Project is in collaboration with the Abramson Cancer Center of the University of Pennsylvania. A Biological Scientist and an Applied Scientist are Co-Principal Investigators on each Project. The specialized Cores include an Administrative Core, a Biosample and Tissue Procurement Core, an Ovarian Cancer Consortium for Research and Surveillance Core, a Mouse Engineering Core, and a Biostatistics and Data Management Core. Fox Chase Cancer Center has a long-term commitment to research in ovarian cancer and will provide additional institutional resources to support the goals of the SPORE application and will collaborate with other Ovarian SPORE institutions. Senior leadership is directly involved in the SPORE application. The Principal Investigator is the Senior Vice President for Medical Science. The Co-PI is the Program Leader of the CCSG Ovarian Cancer Program, and the President of Fox Chase Cancer Center serves on the Executive Committee. The Ovarian SPORE Program is a multidisciplinary collaboration of laboratory researchers and clinicians focused on decreasing morbidity and mortality from this disease. Based on progress in the initial funding period, the Fox Chase Cancer Center Ovarian SPORE Program is well positioned to accomplish this goal by prevention strategies based on the understanding of ovarian oncogenesis coupled with novel scientifically-based therapeutic approaches.